Modern Day Robin Hoods
by Ezbok58a
Summary: Alternate Reality, Kim and Ron are a couple of Bank Robbers, stealing from big oil, only their old rival Agent Bonnie Rockwaller is there to try and stop them! ONESHOT


Wrote this little (if you consider almost twenty pages little) story for my final in one of my English classes so some things are going to be different than the Usual Kim Possible story, first there are no villains, Rufus, or crazy take over the world schemes. Second, this is supposed to take place in the modern day, so no one gets confused (although some may get confused still, it's your own fault)

Kim Possible and all characters associated with the Kim Possible TV show are trademarked to the Disney Corporation and not to me. Therefore, Kim Possible and everyone associated with it Belongs to Disney.

And now onto the actual story

* * *

**Modern Day Robin Hoods**

It was a bright sunny day in a quaint little town just outside of Denver Colorado, a day which no one would expect a bank robbery to occur. But that's exactly what was going to happen that day, if no one attempted to stop it. That job belonged to FBI agent Bonnie Rockwaller out of the Robbery/Homicide branch of the FBI, noted for taking robberies of federal facilities as a personal attack her ruthless persona enabled her to climb to be the top agent in the FBI robbery division.

There was something special about this case that spoke to Agent Rockwaller, for one all the robberies were relatively close to the town she once grew up in, second was that the robberies all had similar MO's. There were five other robberies before the one that was supposed to take place today, and all of those were carbon copies of the first.

The perpetrators were two in number, one being a rather average build Male, the other an athletic Female. The descriptions were vague at best, the robbers always wore masks, and what witnesses called 'bullet proof armor' all in black. They always arrived in a four door sedan, usually a vehicle recently purchased from a state police auction; the cars were always dumped in fields afterward leaving no traces of the occupants before in it.

The only unusual thing about the robberies that piqued the FBI's interest was exactly who they were stealing from, they weren't cleaning the banks out, but taking money from only one account or two. Usually the accounts were used to hold the surplus earnings of the nations top Oil companies, Hess, Shell, Gulf, BP, Getty, Super 76, Sunoco, all of them had become targets for these robbers.

As of now she was currently watching a bank in a city just outside of Denver in a black sedan, all around her were other agents as well as local police, all waiting for the robbers to show up. After checking their previous robberies she knew what to look for, the robbers always pulled right up to the front of the bank, leaving the car unmanned but still running for a easy escape while they went in and took the money. The only problem was that they didn't know what car they were looking for.

All previous vehicles the robbers used were bought legally from state police auctions, usually opting for a fresh out of service cruiser, running the VINs provided nothing but front names, and watching various state auction houses was too risky as well as pointless, a 'needle in a haystack' scenario. Bonnie had to accurately pick out the suspects car from the line of cabs that always park in front of the bank, not a easy task when the cabs are all black and white.

"Anyone have a clean ID of the suspects yet?" Bonnie hissed over the radio.

"_Negative, no sighting" _

Cursing she threw the radio into the floor of the car, startling the agent in the passenger seat.

"You ok Ma'm?" The agent asked.

"I'm fine Agent Barkin, just impatient is all"

Agent Steve Barkin had been Bonnie's mentor as well as partner since she signed up with the FBI five years ago, he became like a father to her over those years, and as a result they always worked together.

"Just relax, they'll show up" Steve reassured.

As if on cue, a all white Crown Victoria sans hubcaps pulled up to the front of the bank. Two figures left the vehicle, one female, and one male, both dressed in black. By the time Bonnie got her binoculars up they were already inside the bank, letting the binoculars fall into her lap she grabbed the radio once again.

"All units, possible suspects just seen entering the bank, did anyone get a positive ID on them?" She practically shouted into the radio.

"_No positive ID, bank alarm hasn't been tripped either, checking with unit 77 for any activity inside the bank now"_

The one aspect of her job that she hated, after 9/11 and subsequent minor incidents all branches of the Federal Government must have a positive ID before they move in, either that or witness the incident occurring. As of now, not one out of the eight surrounding cruisers had gotten a good look at the suspects, and since the alarm in the bank wasn't going off they had to get a confirmation of what was going on inside the bank.

While waiting for unit 77 to check in the two figures casually strolled out of the bank, faces covered by the hats on their heads, one figure had a rather large sack on their shoulders as they calmly got into the car.

Bonnie's instincts kicked in, something inside her told her that these were the suspects. She thumbed at the cars ignition as the radio erupted in frantic chatter.

"_Bank alarm has been triggered, that's them!"_

Steve grabbed the radio from the center console as Bonnie started the car

"All units move in, repeat all units move in, suspects in a late model white Ford Crown Victoria currently heading westbound down River Road, move in!"

The suspect's car was just starting down the road when all eight of the units watching the bank pounced on them. The intersection just ahead of them was blocked off, and behind them 2 units blocked off the intersection, effectively trapping them in the short section of road.

Bonnie allowed a smile to cross her face as she accelerated towards the scene.

"Looks like we got them Steve!"

* * *

It was bound to happen sooner or later, he just figured it would be later. They knew that it wouldn't take long for the FBI to get involved in their robberies, so they weren't really surprised when the street ahead as well as behind them was blocked off by local police, not to mention the two jet black unmarked cars with federal government plates that were part of the force.

He glanced over at his female companion and partner sitting in the passenger seat of the cruiser, she was the real brains of the operation, but like she told him, she couldn't do it without his help which he firmly believed to be true, mainly because she knew it to be true. She never told him this though, he just knew it by looking into those beautiful green eyes of hers.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later Ron" she sighed.

"I know Kim, it's just, I'm not too comfortable taking on the feds"

"Don't worry baby, we've trained for this for months, just for this type of situation, we'll be fine. Just don't worry"

"I'm not worrying Kim, I'm just, nervous is all. I mean, can we really pull this whole thing off successfully?"

She gave him a smile, "Anything's possible for a Possible, Ron"

Ron allowed a small smirk to cross his face, he always loved that saying of hers, whenever she said it, and it reminded him that together they can do anything.

"Well, here we go Kim, strap in because this is going to get bumpy"

**

* * *

Just as Bonnie was about to exit her car, the suspects car lurched forward, squealing the back tires in the process, charging right at the units blocking the road. Police officers and Federal agents scurried to get out of the approaching vehicles path when the vehicle suddenly cut to the right at the last possible second, barely missing the back bumper of the FBI cruiser as it swerved back into the center of the main road, and heading out of town.**

Cursing Bonnie slammed the gearshift lever into drive and cut the wheel in pursuit of the suspects while Agent Barkin called it in.

"All units, suspects have avoided the road block; we have a pursuit on our hands"

"Why the hell didn't they close that hole? They practically let them get away!" Bonnie screamed as she swerved around the still Cruisers in the street.

By now the suspects car was in the distance, heading for the interstate. She checked her mirror, noticing the other eight units starting to move in behind her lead.

"Steve, get that chopper over here now, we need their assistance." She cut a hard right to avoid a slow moving car, correcting for the slight fishtail the car had.

"Negative Bonnie, it's tied up"

"What! Who the hell is using it?"

"The mayor, some big conference he's having, even with the priority call it won't be ready for us for roughly twenty minutes or so."

She gritted her teeth; the suspects obviously planned this heist out in advance, knowing the chopper wouldn't be ready. And now she had to keep with them for at least twenty minutes till the chopper was cleared.

Slowly she started gaining on their vehicle; they weren't getting away from her, not today anyway.

**

* * *

Ron checked his mirror, he could see the police and FBI closing in on them, he cut the wheel hard to the left, turning down a side street the back of the car slid out; he compensated for it and slid the heavy car around the tight corner, his foot never leaving the gas pedal.**

"Ron, where'd you put the scanner?"

"It's in the glove-box Kim it should already be on"

He checked his mirror again; the agents followed him through the turn, only they lost some valuable ground, giving them some breathing room.

Kim grabbed the scanner out of the glove-box and turned the volume up.

"_We've got to keep visual contact with them for at least twenty minutes till we could get the chopper overhead, don't loose them!" _

"Great idea on checking with the upcoming events Kim,"

"Don't thank me yet Ron, you still have to loose our tail in less than twenty minutes"

"The Ron-man likes a challenge" He smiled.

Ron cut the wheel hard to the right, counter-steering into the slide the car went into, passing an oncoming truck with inches to spare. One of the pursuers was unlucky enough to end up being in the path of the oncoming truck as it negotiated the turn. The truck struck the Cruiser on the right front, buckling the hood and fenders in towards the passenger compartment with the force of the impact, knocking the cruiser and its occupants out of the pursuit.

Kim watched through the back window,

"One down, Seven more to go Ron" She replied as she turned back in her seat.

"And we've only been three minutes in, that has to be a record"

**

* * *

"Unit 57 what's your status?" Agent Barkin hissed over the radio, trying to see what happened to the unit that hit the truck, while Bonnie kept after the suspects.**

"_This is 57; we're out of the game…unable to maintain pursuit…send medical assistance…"_

The transmission broke off into static after that,

"God dammit!" Bonnie shouted as she pounded on the steering wheel.

"Get an ambulance to their location five minutes ago!" Agent Barkin called over the radio as they crossed another intersection, the suspects cut another left onto the on ramp for the interstate.

"We may loose them!" He called over to his partner as he gripped the hand rest tightly as she made a high-speed turn after them.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

**

* * *

Ron matted the accelerator to the floor as the car barreled up the interstate on-ramp, hoping to put some more distance between them and their pursuers.**

He checked their speed as they merged onto the main thoroughfare, 115 and climbing rapidly. He silently thanked himself for re-flashing the car's computer, knowing that it removed the speed and RPM (revolutions per minute) limiters that kept the car from going faster than the programmed speed, it would be useful since the pursuing vehicles were the same as what they were using, and any advantage they could exploit, they did.

The interstate was relatively clear at this time of day, allowing for a relatively safer corridor for their high speed high jinks as the few cars that were on the interstate like they were parked.

One of the vehicles moved abruptly out of its lane, trying to make way for the approaching police and FBI agents. Only it moved out of one unit's path, and directly into another's. The police officer inside cut the wheel hard to the left to avoid colliding with the vehicle as the cruiser cut onto the grassy median, he started cutting the wheel back towards the interstate, trying to get back onto paved road, but the grass was still slick with morning dew. The car slid sideways at a high rate of speed as it slowly inched towards the road and caught a rut, sending the cruiser into a barrel roll. It started tumbling on the grass, cracking glass and lights as it then came back onto the interstate surface.

Other units scrambled to get out of its way as it continued rolling down the road, causing several remaining units to plow into it and into each other, grounding most of the pursuing force to an abrupt halt. The end result was another five cruisers out of commission, and an entire interstate section shut down with debris.

Ron watched the devastation unfold as he continued down the interstate, and the image in his mirror started getting more distant.

"Talk about dumb luck, I think you've got them all Ron" Kim said with a smile.

"Not dumb luck Kim, dumb skill, it's what I'm known for" he replied with a smirk.

She just rolled her eyes as she checked back at the devastation.

"Ok, maintain this speed for another exit or two and then we head to the dump point as planned"

"On it, and another successful getaway for the Possible-Stoppable team!" He practically shouted as he turned onto the next off ramp.

**

* * *

Bonnie nailed the gas on her cruiser, spinning the back wheels deeper into the mud and grass on the side of the highway, her cruiser as well as Unit 43 were the only ones to avoid the massive pile up one of the nitwit deputy sheriffs caused, and resulted in effectively taking out the rest of her FBI team.**

_They are not getting away from me that easily!_

She slammed the gearshift into reverse and matted the gas again, the cruiser lurched backwards a bit as mud and grass sprayed the sides of the jet black cruiser with thick brown mud. Then she jammed the lever into drive and floored it, the cruiser slid from side to side as the RPMs just touched redline, spiking the temp gauge.

"Agent Rockwaller, calm down!" Barkin shouted from the passenger seat, Bonnie ignored him as the cruiser slowly came back onto the roadway, its back tires spewing white smoke as they burned rubber across the concrete.

However it soon became apparent that continuing the pursuit was a lost cause. All that was on the interstate now was the parked cars of concerned motorists who saw the accident. The suspects were nowhere to be found.

Bonnie brought the car to a halt after heading a mile down the interstate, without spotting the suspects.

"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!" She screamed as she beat on the steering wheel of the car.

"We should head back and assist in accident back there, wait for them to turn up again, maybe five miles down the road." Agent Barkin tried to reassure.

"Yeah, right. The car will turn up in half an hour, abandoned and wiped clean of any trace of them. And we'll be right back where we started."

**

* * *

****Two Months Later…**

Bonnie was sitting at her desk in her Colorado branch FBI office, the last two months provided her nothing but frustration in the bank robberies since that first high speed chase. During those two months there was practically a major bank robbery every week, they still only took the surplus earnings from the Big Oil companies, who found that putting their entire surplus in select banks in the lonely state of Colorado to be a safe haven.

That was until the first robberies occurred, electing widespread panic through the companies. When news of the robberies got out, instead of public outcry, there was widespread joy that finally someone was getting back at big oil for screwing over the consumer. Other people started protesting big oil, to the point where the news spun the robbers to be a modern day Bonnie and Clyde, other newspapers dubbed them Modern Day Robin hoods. The publicity the oil companies received practically forced them to drop the prices of gasoline and diesel to the point where it was 1999 again.

Bonnie tossed the most recent paper she looked over in the trash, she couldn't take all the positive remarks and encouraging words locals gave the robbers, to her they were committing a felony and had to be put away, no ifs, ands, or buts, there was no gray area according to her in this case.

Their success in trying to capture the robbers dwindled in each attempt, they always evaded them, and ditched the car, not leaving a trace in it. The only real lead they had was that several days after the robberies, several large donations were made to schools and hospitals from various big businesses. It was suspicious, but it ended up leading them in circles.

"Agent Rockwaller,"

Bonnie looked up from her desk, her partner stood before her with an envelope in his hand.

"The security camera stills from the latest robbery, I think you'd want to take a look at this."

She gave her partner a curious look as she took the envelope and started going through the images. She'd seen this before, on the previous camera footage, however those images were black and white and did not provide good enough detail to pick out any clues on their identity.

These were color, and she spotted something almost immediately on the third picture. The robbers were on their way out of the bank, just escaping in a small part of the full face mask the female wore, was part of her hair, it stood out like a sore thumb since the hair's color was a deep red.

Something clicked in Bonnie's head, the only identification they were able to get off of the witnesses was the suspect's eye color, Brown on the male, Green on the female. Now they had eye and hair color on the female, and she knew of someone in her past that had red hair and green eyes.

"Saddle up agent Barkin, we're going on a little trip"

"Miss?"

"I have some old friends I need to pay a visit to"

**

* * *

Bonnie couldn't believe she didn't see it before as she filled in the details of what she knew and what she suspected.**

If she didn't firmly believe it herself she would've though she was loosing her mind, the idea was that ludicrous.

Back in high school she knew of two particular people that fit the description of the robbery suspects to a T, one Ronald Stoppable and one Kimberly Possible also known around the school and by their families as Ron and Kim. Both families made an honest good living, Ron's parents were a high ranking manager for a company that had a string of banks across the country, his father was an actuary, both received a salary that made Bonnie envious. Kim's mother was one of the top brain surgeons in the country, and her father worked wonders in space research and rocket development at the Middleton Space Center.

The only thing that didn't connect would be why they would be the suspects, both their families brought home very handsome salaries, in fact both of them were enrolled in the local University and helped out the community.

"Why would they be the robbers? It just doesn't make sense to me" Barkin complained as he sat in the passenger seat of the cruiser.

"That's what I intend to find out"

"Were you friends with them at all?"

"Friends no, more like rivals."

"How so?"

"Kim and Ron were both on the cheer squad, Ron was the mascot and Kim was the head cheerleader…"

"I bet that ate you up, not being in charge" Barkin kidded, until Bonnie gave him a look that kept his mouth shut.

"Anyway they've been best friends forever, doing practically everything together, she was 'little miss perfect', so I picked on her 'oh so perfect life' to the point where we never got along."

"You were jealous of her life?"

"As stupid as it sounds yes, but it was high school, there are certain rules you had to adhere to in order to stay on the top of the social hierarchy."

"The unwritten law of high school, I remember that…I believe most of us referred to it as the 'Food Chain'." Barkin remembered.

"Right, well the proverbial food chain came crashing down at the junior prom when Kim and Ron showed up…together"

"Like a date? What's wrong with that?"

"Kim was a cheerleader, Ron was a slacker. Complete opposites that should have never hooked up in the first place, all I worked for came crashing down at that moment"

"Sounds more like you have a personal vendetta on these two than an actual hunch" Barkin said flatly.

"We'll see" She grumbled.

The car pulled to the curb of a rather expensive house, it was similar to the futuristic sweeping 1960's house architecture, it was a very nice sight.

"And they live here?"

"They both still live with their parents and commute to the University together."

Slowly they both came out of the car, just as they were starting up the walkway to the house Bonnie stopped in her tracks, motioning to the sidewalk. Sure enough, Kim and Ron were coming up to her house, hand in hand.

Bonnie removed her sunglasses as she walked up to greet the two. They both recognized her immediately.

"Bonnie, haven't seen you in five years" Kim said coldly.

"Same here K, still with Ron I see"

"What do you want?" Ron asked, sounding obviously annoyed.

"Some questions if that are ok with you two" agent Barkin pulled out a small notepad and pen.

"Under whose authority?" Kim asked.

Bonnie pulled out her FBI identification badge, showing it to the two.

"Moving up in the world aren't we?" Kim said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Where were you two for the following dates…"

**

* * *

The questions rolled on and on, the two seemed to have an answer for every single one of them, and they had proof as well. On all of the robbery dates they were either with their parents, at class, or at some fundraiser. Each one of them checked out, Bonnie pushed her supervisors to put surveillance but it was dismissed, they didn't want to be checking on someone who was clearly not a suspect anymore, their government already got in trouble because of that.**

They were back at square one, no leads, no suspects, and no clear way of catching them.

**

* * *

**

**Five Days Later…**

Ron was under the front end of their latest purchase, a 06 Police Interceptor that they got for a bargain at the local auction and the only one that was black with full wheel covers.

_This will blend in perfectly for the next heist…_he thought.

"Ron, mission time!" Kim called from the table in the kitchen.

Ron wiped the oil and grease off his hands as he headed through the garage door into Kim's parents kitchen.

"What's up Kim?"

"Our insider got us information on what will be our last mission" She grinned.

Ron pulled up a chair, their insider was actually a 12 year old computer genius who answered to the name Wade, and reportedly never left his room. Wade was the secret third member of the team, with both of their respected families secretly supporting the two of them. Both sets of parents firmly believed that what they were doing was right, especially after the first gas shortage they went through in 1973 before either of them was born.

"So, what do we have?"

"We're going after the big fish, Exxon-Mobile"

Ron's eyes grew wide, Exxon-Mobile earnings were astronomical, they were the holy grail of excessive earnings for an oil company, and the final string of gas companies that refused to drop their gas prices, even after the protests consumers had at their headquarters as well as boycotting their fuel. Exxon-Mobile was unfazed by both of their actions, and if they struck at Exxon-Mobile, it would cause a chain reaction throughout the rest of the oil companies, as well as effectively end their robbery string.

For both of them money wasn't the reason for doing this, it was the principal of screwing innocent, hardworking civilians out of their earnings just for the sheer enjoyment of it. That was why they were doing what they were.

"Ron, Ron? You ok?" Kim asked.

Ron snapped out of his initial shock.

"Yeah, sorry about that Kim"

"No big, now we know from our insider that Exxon is sending the rest of their surplus earnings to this branch of the Bank of America, in Denver. The banks location is on one of the main arteries of Denver and has easy access to the freeway, so there is no way they can shut it down, they drop the rest of their money into their account on the 15th, which Ironically is a very good date for us to strike." Kim finished.

"What's going on the 15th?" Ron questioned.

Kim grabbed a newspaper and tossed it to Ron, in big bold letters it read "Vice President visits Denver, 15th of June"

Ron glanced from the paper at Kim, who was grinning ear to ear. "Every law enforcement agency in the state as well as the FBI is going to be monitoring security along his motorcade, leaving the Bank…"

"Wide open and vulnerable" Ron finished. She nodded her head.

"Well let's get to work"

**

* * *

**

Agent Bonnie Rockwaller rubbed her front temple as she sat on her desk, she just got out of a meeting with her supervisor regarding the Vice-President's visit this up coming Friday. She wanted to stay on her case of the 'Modern Day Robin Hoods' as the media so eloquently named them instead of being on detail for the motorcade. It took a lot of convincing but she managed to clear herself out of the detail, however her team was cut down from ten agents to three, not counting her partner Agent Steve Barkin who was ordered to keep an eye on her. That gave her four cars incase the robbers strike again, however she had another thing playing to her advantage.

She was called a hour before her meeting with the supervisor from one of the VP's at Exxon-Mobile, informing her of the relocation of the entire surplus to one bank in Denver. According to her suspect's MO, (She still refused to believe it was anyone other than Ron and Kim, but she didn't express that with her colleagues). That would be the perfect opportunity for them to strike the bank, and Bonnie wasn't going to get caught unprepared this time.

* * *

**June 15th…**

Ron and Kim sat in the black Police Interceptor in a side street not to far from the bank, both had pocket binoculars up to their eyes, scanning for anything they had to be wary of, specifically law enforcement and the FBI.

Thankfully the PI had its side windows tinted real dark, allowing the both of them to scan without attracting too much attention.

Attention was the last thing they needed now, especially after Kim's high school rival paid them a visit last week. Having their case being watched by Bonnie made Kim uneasy, knowing how ruthless Bonnie could get if her mind is made up, and by the way she acted when she was questioned, Kim had no doubt that Bonnie firmly believed that they were the robbers. Thankfully none of the other agencies seemed to believe her, as they were not put under surveillance like they suspected they would be, that made Kim happy, knowing that if Bonnie kept pitching her belief onto her supervisors that they would eventually have enough of it and take her off the case.

"See anything Ron?"

"Yep, two black cruisers on the corner, both carrying one agent in them." He motioned to her where they were.

She scanned the other street corners, but she couldn't spot any marked units, but she didn't know how many were laying in wait for them.

"So, what's the plan?" Ron asked, putting the binoculars down.

"We park in front and walk right up into the Bank Ron."

"Really? How are we going to do that with the FBI guys and more than likely Bonnie watching us?"

"Simple, they'll think that we're one of them, coming to back them up"

"Uh, how?"

"Ron, what color is this car?"

"Black"

"And what are we wearing?"

"Black"

It took another second before it clicked in Ron's head.

_They'll either think we're one of them or a Limo _(Limo drivers wear all black)

"Works for me"

"Glad you approve, now let's roll"

**

* * *

**

Bonnie sat in her car with Agent Barkin, waiting again for the suspects to hit. She was determined that they weren't going to get away from her this time, even if she only had four cars, they were not getting away again.

"Maybe they're not going to show up." Barkin grumbled.

"They'll show up, they wouldn't pass this one up" She huffed, annoyed at her partners attitude.

A black sedan pulled up to the front of the bank, Bonnie brought her binoculars up for a closer look.

But when she brought the binoculars to her eyes, she realized she was at a bad angle and didn't catch whoever it was that left the vehicle. Something insider snapped, it had to be them, there was no other way around it.

"That's them!"

"What?"

"There, in front of the bank!" She reached for her radio when Barkin's hand grabbed her wrist.

"That's not them!"

"Yes it is! Who else could it be!"

"It's a cab Bonnie, it has livery plates, and all the cars they use had no plates, just the tags in the windows"

"To hell with that, I know it's them!" She snatched the radio off the dashboard, Barkin was arguing with her logic as she called the other units.

"All units! Move in on the black sedan!"

Within seconds the other three cars darted from their hiding places with their emergency lights going and blocked off the front and back of the sedan. Bonnie placed the cruiser into drive and came up to the driver side of the sedan with the second unit.

"You're making a mistake Bonnie, you're going to be off this case!"

"Not if I end it here!"

She exited her car, pulling out her sidearm and kept her eyes on the bank doors, not listening to Barkin's continuous rant.

Of course Barkin's outburst distracted the other agents, who were now watching Bonnie and Barkin instead of the front of the bank, as a result they never noticed the two figures exit the bank till Bonnie shouted.

"FBI! You're surrounded, get your hands up!"

**

* * *

Ron and Kim stood side by side just outside the front doors of the bank, their car was blocked in by two FBI cruisers, with two additional ones on the driver side, and surprisingly the only agent that was paying them any attention was Bonnie.**

Of course Bonnie or the others wouldn't recognize them as they were in their mission clothes as they called it.

"What now Kim?" Ron whispered to her as Bonnie told them to get their hands up.

"Plan B Ron" she responded before darting to the right.

He shifted the bag on his back.

Plan B, was a last resort for them, it meant that they had to use their firearms that they used for getting the money against their pursuers, it was either that or surrender and go to jail, and both definitely did not want to go to jail.

They practiced for this in their plans but this was the first, and only time they ended up drawing the guns, and even then they weren't aiming to kill, killing wasn't what they wanted to do. Wounding on the other hand was fair game.

It was apparent that as soon as Kim darted to the right that Bonnie, was not aiming to wound as the shot smashed into the glass door of the bank at eye lever.

Ron drew his gun as he headed for cover on the left, as the other agents got back into their job and drew their guns on them.

Ron ducked behind a mailbox as a round tore through the tree next to him, he looked back to see Kim hunkered down by a tree on the right as rounds splintered the top of the tree. She leaned out and fired twice at the nearest agent, both her rounds punched through the windshield of his cruiser as he ducked down. Ron jumped from his hiding space and opened up on all agents in his vicinity, pumping rounds into their cruisers and keeping the agents down.

With the agents ducking from the incoming fire both he and Kim ran towards their car, he dove in first with the bag on his shoulders, Kim was right behind him, and as soon as she was in the car Ron matted the gas pedal.

The car lurched forward, squealing the back tires as it smashed into the Cruiser blocking their path and shoving it out of the way. The front of their car was a little mangled but it wasn't bad enough to cause any problems, or deploy the airbags for that matter. Kim yanked the hood off her head, allowing her long red hair to spill out of its confined space.

She looked back as the agents scrambled to their cars when a round shattered the back window, causing both of them to duck and making Ron inadvertently swerve.

"Dammit, they're especially vicious this time" Ron said as he brought his head back up.

Kim whimpered,

"Kim?"

He looked over at his partner, she was holding her right shoulder, and a small trickle of blood was coming from under her hand.

"Oh God, you're hit" Ron started panicking.

"Ron, I'm fine, it's a scratch, it just hurts like hell" She pulled her hand away and wiped it on her hood, allowing Ron to look at it briefly before he continued on the road, it was like she said, a scratch.

"Damn that Bonnie, she's going to pay for that."

**

* * *

"Agent Rockwaller what the hell is wrong with you!" Barkin screamed as she frantically got into the car, he followed closely behind.**

"Come on, they're getting away!"

"This is a public area, you could've killed someone! You're not fit to be in this investigation anymore!"

"Like hell I am!"

She planted her foot on the accelerator before agent Barkin was able to grab the keys out of the ignition, throwing him into the backseat of the car.

"Dammit Rockwaller!"

She wasn't listening to him anymore, she was going to capture them if it was the last thing she ever did.

She checked her mirrors making sure the rest of her team was following her, they were.

Her car started closing in on the fleeing suspects as they cut onto the freeway entrance ramp, Bonnie followed as did the rest of her team, with Barkin screaming at her the entire time from the back seat.

One of the other agents passed her on the on ramp, moving in to spin the suspects.

Just as they got on the freeway he made his move, nudging the back bumper of the suspect's car, but he had to back away when they came to approaching traffic. They fell slightly behind as they weaved in and out of slower moving cars, the chance came again when there was a clear stretch. The agent tried again but the suspect's car slammed on its brakes, the agent swerved to avoid a collision and spun into the grassy median.

With a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel Bonnie accelerated towards the suspects, taking over where the other unit left off. Just as she was about to nudge the car into a spin she saw the passenger turn in their seat, looking back at her.

Bonnie's eyes locked onto the Green eyes of Kim, who had her hood off, a gun in her hand and a very pissed look on her face. Time slowed to a crawl from that point on to Bonnie, she didn't even notice the gun fire until the car darted suddenly to the right.

She over corrected, making the car go into a slide as it hit the grass on the side of the highway and caught a rut, pitching the car into a barrel roll on the right lane of the highway before it tumbled back down the embankment, coming to a rest upside down in a ditch.

Two other units stopped after witnessing the accident, while the third went after the suspects. Bonnie slowly came too after her unconscious body was pulled from the over turned car along with Agent Barkin, she didn't remember what happened before she blacked out again.

* * *

**Four Days later…**

Bonnie stood near the back of the funeral procession, no agent or family member wanted to talk to her since the incident four days ago that cost Agent Barkin his life. She was chewed out by her supervisor for deliberately disobeying procedure and putting Agent Barren in the back seat of the car unbuckled while in a high speed pursuit was what led to his untimely death.

She was suspended until further investigation into the incident was completed and off the robbery case permanently from the reports of the other agents on what they witnessed between her and agent Barkin before the suspects came out of the bank.

To Bonnie, none of what happened was her fault, it was Kim and Ron's fault, although the burden of the blame fell onto Kim for blowing out her tire. That was the other thing that annoyed her, after explaining to her supervisor that she positively ID'd the suspects she was dismissed and placed under psychiatric evaluation.

She couldn't believe that her supervisor then closed the investigation into the robberies. Pressure from Washington and a severe dislike for the case in general forced it closed, ultimately allowing them to slip through their fingers.

She wouldn't just roll over like that, she was going to continue to pursue those two till she could put them behind bars where they belong.

By now the service was coming to an end, the family as well as other agents started walking past her, giving her accusing looks. She kept her eyes low as to not make eye contact with any of them.

When they all passed her, they started saying their goodbyes and thanks before they climbed into their cars, Bonnie took this time to pay her respects to her partner.

She silently made her way to where his coffin was still sitting and bowed her head, a single tear came down her cheek.

As she went to wipe it away a black gloved hand placed a white rose on the coffin, surprising Bonnie.

She looked up to see a woman in a black Vail, black dress….with Green eyes and red hair. At her side was a man in a black suite and sunglasses with blonde hair.

"Y-you…"

"You should be more careful before you go into a pursuit Bonnie, if you were then you're partner might still be here"

Bonnie started for her gun

Kim just gave her a small grin as she lifted the Vail and started walking away with Ron, towards a Black Police Interceptor.

Bonnie now had her gun out, held it at her side as she watched the two walk back to their car before she started after them, bringing the gun up to her sight.

She faintly heard someone cry "Gun" as she thumbed the hammer back.

Kim looked back at her before she got into the car, a smirk on her face.

Seconds later Bonnie was tackled to the ground by the agents and family members still at the site, wrestling the gun from her hand.

"No, you can't let them escape…"

Bonnie felt the cuffs slapped on her wrists as she watched the Black Cruiser start pulling away, Kim giving her a slight wave goodbye before they disappeared out of sight.

"No, no….nooooooo!"

* * *

Ending summary: **The story you have read is false, and has in no way, shape, or form ever happened to the author's knowledge. The names are fake to protect those names that are not fake. **

Shortly after the event at the graveyard, Bonnie Rockwaller was dismissed from the FBI and placed in a psychiatric ward of a local hospital where she remains to this day.

Kim Possible and her boyfriend Ron Stoppable have since been married and have been living a very successful life, never once returning to their previous life.

Big Oil has since been forced by the robberies and local government to keep their prices low or suffer drastic consequences.

No actual Cars where harmed in the writing of this story.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed my alternate reality of the KP universe; we now bring you back to my tales of death and destruction, that also have KP in there.

Read, Review, and get a response.


End file.
